Unova's New Ranger
by Bulbasaur-usrex
Summary: There is a new kid in Kate and Keith's class. Will Kate and Keith accept her? Or will they became rivals? Takes place ten years after Pokemon Black and White 2. Chapter Three: The Test of Bravery and Chapter Five: 1 Day Internship (part 1) has just been improved.
1. Preview!

**Preview**

**Yeah! I'm making my own story! Yeah boy!**

**Keith: Who are you talking to May-ka?**

**It's ****_Maka!_**** Short a!**

**Keith: What ever...**

**0.0**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Anyways, who wants to be the disclaimer?**

**Solana: ME! ME! I DO!**

**Solana, are you even in this story?**

**Solana: I might be...**

**O.o Okay... I'll just draw names. *Draws name from hat.* And its Kate!**

**Kate: Sweet! Maka do-**

**Wait! This is story's main character is an OC based off of meh. Yeah!**

**Kate: Can I disclaim now!?**

**Nope, Rhithymi can because you yelled at me. *Turns around and wipes tear***

**Rhithymi: *Sweat drop* Maka doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Only the OCs!**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"We have a new student today!" Mrs. April said. Everyone looked up. A girl with medium length hair the color green stood front center.

Linda raised her hand.

"Yes Linda?''

"What's your name, new kid?" Linda asked.

"My name is Maka," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you May-ka," Keith said, getting a fiery glare from Mrs. April.

"Anyway, what are you going to Ranger School to be?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, umm, I'm going to be a Ranger," said the girl.

"That's great, another rival," Keith said sarcastically.

I sighed and slapped Keith on the back of the head.

"Actually, you will. Maka, why don't you tell them how long it took you to capture that Pichu?'' Mrs. April said.

"About 15 seconds," said Maka.

A gasp rang through the classroom.

"Well Maka you can go sit down in that empty seat in between Rhithymi and Kate," Mrs. April said.

The green haired girl nodded and sat down next to me. I had a feeling the rest of the year was gonna be a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Yes, yes it will be. Anyway, that was short. Very shorty**

**Linda: How is that fast of a capture even possible!?**

**It just is. Oh, Keith?**

**Keith: Yes?**

**You want chocolate?**

**Keith: YEAH!**

**To bad. *Eats chocolate***

**Keith: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rhithymi: *Slaps head and gives Keith chocolate***

**Keith: YEAH BOY! *eats chocolate***

**Kate: Please review..**


	2. New Friends

**Heyo everyone! I'm Back!**

**Kate: Where from?**

…

**Everyone: …**

**Well who wants to be the disclaimer? (draws name) Mr Kincaid? When did your name get in there? **

**Mr. Kincaid: Maka doesn't own Pokemon, only the OC.**

**HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Maka's POV**

After I sat down, Ms April began an interesting lesson about how to fix a broken Styler. I took notes during the lesson. _This could be some helpful stuff,_ I thought.

I look around the class and took note of everyone there. At the far right there was a boy with back hair. Two kids over there was a boy with an explosion of red hair. The girl on my right had two pigtails tied up in green ties to match our green and yellow uniforms. I fiddled with my tie at the thought of our uniforms. They were _way _cuter than the uniforms back in Kanto at the new school for trainers. _Back on track,_ I thought. I turned to my left. A girl with crazy blond hair sat next to me. And at the far leftsat a girl with blue hair.

I turned my attention back to Ms. April, who was now talking about how Operators recharge Stylers. I note this in my journal too. _I 'm not going to be an Operator, but this might come in handy. _

After that the bell rang and everyone stood, I followed, not knowing what to do.

"Before you leave, why doesn't someone show Maka around. That would be nice," said Ms. April. Everyone nodded then we walked out. As we walked out I heard some people talking in clumps from my class and the class across the hall. Every once in a while I heard my name or capture or quick. I smiled, sticking my pocket-sized notebook in my deep pockets. I was glad they had deep pockets. I tucked a strand of sea-green hair behind my ear.

"Hey May-ka!" A voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"My friends and I want to take you on a tour around the school," the red-head from my class said.

I looked at his friends. They were the two girls that sat next to me. I smiled sweetly and said "Sure, thanks."

"First part of our Tour o' Terror!" the blond said. "Meet and Greet! I am Rhythmi and I want to be an Operator when I grow up."

**(By the way I am very sorry for spelling Rhythmi's name wrong in the last chapter.)**

The red-head mock bowed. "I'm Keith and I'm going to be the greatest Ranger there ever was!"

"I'm Kate and I'm going to be a Ranger just like Keith," the pig-tail girl said.

I smiled happily. "I am Maka and I'm going to be a great Ranger too. I just got here from Kanto and-" I started.

"Wait!" Rhythmi shouted, interrupting me. "Your from Kanto!?"

"Well, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Kanto is where a whole bunch of great Professors come from! I can't believe you lived there!" she squealed.

Kate sighed. "Should we get on with it?"

"Oh, umm, yeah…" Rhythmi said.

With that we started our tour.

**Keith's POV**

_This is going to be SOOO boring!_ I thought to myself as we walked around. The girl, May-Kay? May-ka? What ever. Anyway, she was very interested in everything. Like _everything_. She'd be interested in a Magikarp. A _Magikarp_. Kate and Rhythmi seem to like her though so I'll have to put up with her.

"And this is the library," said Rhythmi, "AKA Keith's nap room."

Maka (yeah I know her name, I just like to annoy new kids) laughed. The two other girls joined her in a girly giggle fest. I sighed. Why do I always get caught up with these girls/

"I'm gonna go find Kellyn," I said.

"Okay Keith, you do that," Kate said. "Rhythmi and I will finish up with Maka." Then the girls went back to chit-chatting and giggling as I went to find Kellyn.

I went to the courtyard and spotted Kellyn. "Hey Kellyn!" I yelled, waving at him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"S'up dude!" He yelled back and walked over to me.

"Well, how's Mr. Kincaid's class?" I asked.

"Hopefully great," a voice behind us said. I shivered at recongnition of the voice.

"Yeah M-Mr. K-Kincaid. I love my class," Kellyn said.

"I would hope so, now hurry up and eat lunch so we can get back to class," Mr. Kincaid said, walking away.

"That guy gives me the creeps," I said.

"Yeah me too," Kellyn said. "Imagine having him as a teacher.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you man," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know right. Oh and that new kid in your class, is she really that great of a Ranger?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah, she did actually capture that Pichu in fifteen seconds," I said.

"Dang, I think we have a new rival now," Kellyn said, eyes widening.

"Yeah I know right," I said, sighing.

"Well," Kellyn said, "at least things are getting more interesting."

"Yep."

_**That night…..**_

**Maka's POV**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I __**love**__ Ranger School. Everyone I've met so far is really nice. My teacher's name is Ms April and she's really nice. I learned how to fix a broken Styler and how Operators recharge Stylers. I have a great idea for an invention to help every Ranger recharge Stylers when they are away from the base._

_I made three good friends today. Their names are Rhythmi, Kate, and Keith. I have a feeling we'll all do great when we get older. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Maka_

"Hey Maka, get out here!" I heard Kate said.

"K one sec!" I yelled back.

I didn't know what she wanted but I had a feeling it was something that would change my life at the Ranger School.

**Tee-hee. I liked that chapter.**

**Keith: Why are you guys so girly?**

**Rhythmi, Kate, and I: We're not!**

**Keith and Kellyn: Are too!**

**Girls: Are not!**

**Boys: Are too!**

**Girls: Are****not!**

**Boys: Are not!**

**Glad you agree.**

**Keith: Gosh dang it. It didn't work.**

**Kate: Ha.**

**Isaac: Please review!**


	3. The Test of Bravery (Improved)

**Hey! 'Sup everyone! How is it going?**

**Keith: (Sweat drops) What is wrong with Maka today?**

**Kate: Like your not crazy sometimes?**

**Keith: …**

**Kate: That what I thought.**

**Well anyway. (Draws name from hat.) Lunick?! Are you even in this story?**

**Lunick: Maka doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Hey I'm not gonna start the story until you answer me.**

**Lunick: It's all up to you, Maka.**

**Good point, Lunick. I'll Start now.**

**Maka's POV **

I walked out into the hallway to find some of my friends circling the table. They were talking quietly to each other. When I tapped Rhythmi on the shoulder, she jumped.

"Oh, hey Maka. You made it!" Rhythmi whispered. "Make sure you keep quiet. We're not suppose to be out here so don't be too loud."

I nodded and looked around. "Who is all here?" I asked.

"All your BFFs, a boy named Isaac, a boy named Kellyn, and a girl named Linda," she whispered back.

"I am Linda," said a girl with blue hair.

"I'm Isaac," a boy with blond hair shaped into a mushroom said.

"And I'm Kellyn," said a boy with brown hair that flipped up in the front.

"Hi," I said, holding up a piece-sign, "I'm Maka, a new student from Kanto."

"Kanto? Your from Kanto?!" Kellyn said.

"SHH!" Everyone hissed.

"Sorry," Kellyn sighed.

"What do you want me for anyway?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Kate said, "This is a test of bravery. We have hidden four Stylers in the rooms downstairs. One in our class, one in Mr. Kincaid's class, one is in the library, and one hidden somewhere else."

"Oh sweet," I said, my adrenalin pumping at the thought of sneaking around the ranger school at night. "Do I go alone?"

"No," Rhythmi said. "The person sitting to your right goes with you." We all looked at Kate.

She shivered. "Fine I'll do it," she huffed.

"Anything else?" I asked, ready to go.

"Just put the stuff on the on this table here once your done," Keith said.

"K, now lets go!" I whispered excidedly. I ran down the stairs so fast I didn't make a sound.

**Kate's POV**

"Maka! Wait up!" I said, earning a "SHH!" from everyone upstairs. I quickly ran downstairs and found Maka starting to catch a Bidoof. Not letting it move, she whispered "Capture On!" Almost like it was her nature, she pulled the trigger, releasing the Capture Disk. Only using only her right hand, she drew circles around the Bidoof. In two seconds all her feelings were transferred into Bidoof. Then Maka pressed the trigger again, recalling her Disk. I gaped in 'aww'.

She sat down on her knees and called Bidoof over. The Pokemon happily galloped over to her and let her stroke it's back.

I regained my posture and walked over to Maka. "That was an incredible Capture," I complemented.

"Thanks," she said, standing up and tucking her Styler back into its holster. "Lets get a move on."

She walked over to our class and slid open the door, the room was empty except all the desk were in different places. "I'll give you a hint in every room," I said. "And in this one, the Styler is in one of the desks.

She went over to the desks on the far west side of the room and checked inside. When she bended down to look into the desk, a Pichu holding something green popped out. Reactively, she jumped back and had her Styler in the air, yelling "Capture on!" The disk _whizzed _through the air, leaving a trail of blue light behind it. In another five seconds a _ding _filled the air and Maka recalled her Styler. The Pichu walked over to her and handed her the Styler. The green-head rubbed the Pichu's head, causing its cheeks to spark with delight. When the sparks hit her hand though, she didn't twitch and scold the Pokemon, but instead she smiled at it. _Just like a true Ranger,_ I thought.

"To the next room!" Maka said smiling. She exited the room and went across the hall to Mr. Kincaid's room.

When she opened the door, five startled Bidoof charge. Again on reaction, Maka pulled out her Styler. "Pichu use Thunder Shock!"

Maka said. "Pi-CHU!" The Pokemon yelped as a bolt of lightning paralyzed the BIdoof. "Thank you!" She said as the Pichu scurried away. Maka drew five giant loops around the crowd and Captured them.

Her Styler beeped at her as she recalled the Disk. She pressed a couple buttons then said "Bye friends" as all the Bidoof left that she had just Captured leaving the one that had been in the hallway. "Oh look! The Styler!" Maka said, picking up the Styler and placing it in her poket. "Two down, two to go!" she said going out into the hallway.

She went over to the library and opened the door.

"Oh yeah sorry. I didn't give you a hint last time," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "But you can use a Pokemon to help you this time." I saw her looking at the crates placed where mine had been placed last time. I smiled at my design. _Good memories, _I thought.

"Nah," she said. She backed up three steps and ran at the crate. Once she got a step away she jumped _over_ the crate ran a couple more steps and jumped over the next crate. She tilted backwards and skidded her feet, stopping herself right before she crashed into the wall. She sighed and waved at me. "Told you so!" she said. Then she walked over to the desk and picked up the third Styler. Then she got in front of the crate again and took a couple steps back and ran forward, jumping, running, jumping, then skidding.

"Now the last one is in the Staff room," I lied buying sometime to hide my Styler.

"Okay," Maka said without question, walking into the Staff room. Then I ran upstairs as quick as I could.

"Kellyn! Keith! Give me those Gastlies!" I yelled at the two boys the quickly shooed the three Gastlies over to me and as I ran downstairs. I handed my Styler to the biggest one and said, "When a girl with green hair comes out of that door over there I want you guys to charge at her and give her all you got. Okay?"

The three Pokemon nodded and gathered around the door. I took my position behind a plant on the opposite side of the hall and waited.

"Kate I didn't see it in there. Maybe Mr. Kincaid got to it," said Maka as she waked out of the room.

The Gastlies charged and I saw Keith's ideas weren't that bad all the time. Key words: all the time. "Capture On!" I heard Maka say as she began the Capture. She Captured one Ghastly at a time it took three minutes for the group Capture to be finished, but that was fast for a level five Styler in a group battle with ghost Pokemon told to give it their all.

The Pokemon flew back into the basement as she released them. The Bidoof also went back to its normal spot in the hall. Maka walked over to the middle of the hall, picked up the Styler, and put it in her pocket. She walked over to the stairs and I popped out of my hiding spot, not scaring Maka in the least.

"Congrats," I said. "You've completed the Bravery Test. Now let's go upstairs and put those Stylers where they belong."

**Maka's POV**

I nodded and we headed upstairs. I smirked as I saw the surprised expressions. I the four Stylers out of my pocket and set them on the table. Isaac looked down at his watch and pressed a button. "Thirteen minutes, nineteen seconds, (19 min. 13 sec.) " he announced. "A new record." A gasps rang through the small group, followed by some whoops, cheers, and high fives. Then Kate, Kellyn, and Keith took their Stylers. Kellyn grabbed the last one. "I'll give this back to the kid I borrowed it from," he said, followed by some okays.

I yawned. "Well, time for some shut eye," I said. "Good night."

Once everyone said "Good night" the girls went into the girl's dorm and the boys into their. I got my PJs, changed, got into bed, and went to sleep.

**Everyone: (Asleep** **in bunks) **

**Keith: Please….. SNORE…. Re….View….**


	4. Outdoors Day!

**Okay, who wants to be disclaimer?**

**Kate: Me!**

**Okay, go.**

**Kate aka today's Disclaimer: Maka does not own Pokemon.**

**Too true.**

**Crawford's POV**

I nervously checked the clock that was built into my Styler. I had been here for at least fifteen minutes. _Did Barlow give me the wrong time __again?_ I thought, while shivering at the memory of Luana's birthday party. Man, was that embarrassing.

To my relief, I heard footsteps to my left. I sighed in relief and watched as the students and staff of the Ranger School gathered around me. Then Principal Lamont walked over and stood next to me.

As the last four kids, a girl with blond hair, a girl with pig-tails, a boy with crazy red hair, and a girl with, wait, was that sea-green hair? Hmm. Any way Mr. Lamont began. "Well now that everyone is here, lets begin. This is Crawford, he is a graduate of the Ranger School like you kids soon will be. Now he's a Ranger stationed in Vientown."

I took this moment to say, "HI kids! My name's Crawford!"

"Hi Crawford!" the kids said back.

Budew took this moment to hop off my back. "This is my Partner Pokemon Budew," then all of my friend Pokemon came out of hiding. "And these guys are my friend Pokemon," I said, introducing them.

"Hi!" all the kids said. My Budew sniffed the air and walked over to the girl with sea-green hair. Then she sniffed her pockets and started to yelp. "Bu! Bu! Dew! Dew!" she whine.

The girl laughed and yelled, "You got me!" Then she dug into her pocket and brought out a bag of Pokemon kibble. Then she turned to me and asked if she could feed them. I nodded and she poured some in her hand, bent down, and looked Budew right in the eyes. _Smart, _I thought. _That way Budew will settle down a bit. _After a few moments Budew settled down and the girl opened her palm and Budew happily ate. Soon all of my friend pokemon were eating out of the palm of her hand, literally.

When all the food was eaten, Ms. April said, "Well sense that's over, let's begin the Main Event! Question-&-Answer Session of Terror! Let the questioning begin!"

With that a flood of questions came. Most of them were easy questions until the group of Slowpokes.

"I got a question!" the blond said. "My name's Rhythmi and I **really** want to be an Operator. Do you think I'd be a good one? Please say yes!"

_I don't know, _I thought, but instead said, "Sure! No problemo! You'll be a great Operator!"

The girl did a mini 'Victory Dance' and said, "Yeah, those are the words I wanted to hear!"

Then the boy with the crazy red hair shook his head and said, "Hey Rhyth, are you confusing the Rangeer with a fortune-teller? Anyway, Ranger. How about me? Will I be a," the boy struck a pose, "epic Ranger or what? It's not too hard to had to see id it?"

"Keith," the girl with pig-tails sighed. "I think you forgot what you just said."

"Whatever's," sighed Keith, "just please answer my question."

I sighed and rand a hand through my afro. "Umm, sure. You'll be an epic Ranger, just like me."

Keith smiled crazily and said, "Is that so?! I knew it! Well anyway on to my next question…"

But before he could asked the girl next to him in the pig tails said, "Hey no Keith, my turn. What's my fortune? Will I be a good Ranger too?"

Once again I said yes and went on with the other questions. The last question was the girl with sea-green hair.

"My name is Maka and I came from Kanto. My Mom and Dad wanted me to become a trainer just like them, but I wanted to become a Ranger so I came here. Was that a good choice?"

A thought a second for a good answer to Maka's question when my Styler beeped.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here! Crawford, there is a injured Mantine of the eastern coast of School Island. The poor thing apparently ran into a cargo ship. I have sent Luana by boat to pick you up. Hurry Crawford!"

"Yes, Leader!" I said, hitting the 'off' button on my Styler. All of the boys, plus Maka murmured, "So cool.." Then all the girls, and Maka again said, "Please Save the Mantine!"

Then I did my Ranger pose and yelled, "Hold on Mantine!" Then I turned to Maka and said, "It's all up to you Maka." She nodded and a heard a boat horn.

I heard Luana's voice to my right yelling, "Come on, Crawford! Let's hurry!" I ran over to the dock and turned to the kids.

"Keep on doing your best!" I yelled as I hopped onto the boat. Then we sped away.

**Maka's POV**

Dang, that boat goes fast as heck.

"Wow look," A girl with bright red pig-tails said. "The ships already a tiny ship on the horizon.."

Then she and Kellyn started talking about how awesome that was and how powerful that engine must be. _Oh the totally like each other, _I thought.

Ms. April started to bring the kids in and my friends and I stayed back.

We talked a second then I said, "Wait, were was Mr. Kincaid and Isaac?" We all thought a moment.

"They weren't there were they?" Kate said.

"Well anyway, the seen and setting is perfect, why don't we make a pledge to do our best in whatever we are doing," Keith said.

"That's really smart, Keith," Kate said.

"Well thanks, Kate," Keith said back, looking into Kate's eyes. She looked back and they blushed and looked away.

"Well let's pledge," I said, breaking the silence.

Rhythmi, Keith, Kate, and I all held up our right hand and said, "I pledge to be the greatest Ranger the World has ever seen." Or in Rhythmi's case, best Operator.

And with that we all walked towards the Ranger School.

**OMG, that had so much VonntageShipping fluff in it. Oh and I used some phrasing from the game, so I don't own that. But I do own the girl with the bright red hair. But the line she says I do not own. That is acrually said by a girl with black pig-tails, but I let my OC say it. **

**Kellyn: What is her name?**

**Umm, how about Issy. Oh and her haircut will change overtime.**

**Issy: Sweet!**

**Okay well..**

**All: Please review!**


	5. 1 Day Internship part 1 (redone)

**Me: Okay, I am excited for this chapter so let's do this! Keith, you do the disclaimer. Oh and sorry for the late update.**

**Keith: Maka does not own Pokemon.**

**Maka's POV**

We all sat at our desks, waiting for Ms. April to come to class. The classroom was buzzing with excitement because today was going to be awesome.

Kate and Keith were talking excitedly to each other. From their conversation they were both sent to a nearby town. Linda and Rhythmi were also talking to each other. As expected, they wwere both sent to be trained a little at the Ranger Union by some of the best operators. I sat there, wondering.

Kate turned around to look at me and frowned. "Why a long face?" she asked me.

I came to attention and looked at her. "Oh, uh, I don't know were I am going yet," I said.

"Maybe you will be sent with us to Veintown with us!" She said, her eyes lighting up.

"Maybe," I sighed, resting my head on my hand and looking to the front of the class again. Almost on cue Ms April walked in.

"Today's the day you have all been waiting for!" She said. "Your 1-day Internships! You all know were to go! Better get going! Some of you got a long walk." A couple of operators-to-be murmured in agreement. They all had to walk to the Union.

Everyone got up and walked out but I stayed put. I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Ms. April said, looking at me.

"Umm, I don't know where to go," I said.

"Oh," she said. "Let me check with Principal Lamont really quickly." She quickly hurried out and I sat there, waiting.

After five minutes she came back in. Then a Ranger came in with a weird Pokemon. I gazed in awe at the bird. It did not look like it was from this region.

"Sorry Maka, you were going so far that you needed a lift," Ms. April said.

My eyes widened. "Were am I going?" I asked.

"Unova," the Ranger said.

"Wait, there are bases in Unova!?" I asked amazed.

"Well yeah," the girl ranger said.

"Sense when?!" I asked.

"She'll explain on the ride," Ms. April said, "Just hurry and go!"

With that we hurried out.

**On the bridge outside of the Ranger School**

The ranger swung her leg over the side of the Pokemon and leaned forward. Then she slightly kicked the Pokemon and it took of running like this was a plain runway.

I realized I was being left. I ran up behind her and her Pokemon, swinging my arms above my head and yelling, "Wait! Don't leave me!" But she did not listen.

Her Pokemon took off and I watched to grace of that Pokemon. I looked down and began to make a mental picture of it in my head.

I heard the unmistakable sound a beating wings and looked up to see the bird Pokemon's feet as they took hold of my shoulders and lifted me in the air. I screamed in surprise as we lifted into the air.

**Kate's POV**

A scream of surprise filled the air. I looked up in surprise and looked over at Keith. He shrugged and we went inside the base.

**Maka's POV**

"What?" the ranger said once we were above the clouds and I stopped screaming. "Did you think I was gonna leave you?"

"Yes," I answered watching the clouds go by. "Oh could I see forward? The view might be better."

In a few seconds she laughed. "Yeah sorry." The bird Pokemon let go and I started to fall. Again I began to scream but she came and plucked me out of the sky but this time I was facing forward.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," I said.

After a few moments I spoke up. "Umm, so, what's your name?"

"My name is Skyla," she said, leaning down to face me. "I am the Base Leader in Mistralton City. Your's?"

"Maka," I said. "I am from Kanto."

"Oh wow that's cool. I heard they were replacing their gyms with Ranger Bases too!" Skyla said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, apparently trainers are going and exploring so many new lands that there are just a few now in Unova and Kanto. See, I was a Gym leader for a while until they changed our gyms into Bases. I am lucky I got transferred to a Base leader. I know some didn't," Skyla explained.

"Wow," I said. "I knew there weren't many trainers left but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Yeah," Skyla sighed. "But we got to keep our Pokemon." She said, patting her white Pokemon on the side of the neck.

"Oh, another question, who is that Pokemon?" **(Haha see what I did there?) **I asked.

"Oh this is Swanna, only native to Univa," Skyla said. "Hold on we are going to make a slight turn."

With that she turned a little as we broke through the clouds into unknown land. We were in Unova.

**Me: Okay Author's note time. I am messing with time a little. This is ten years after Black and White 2, twelve years after Black and White, that's why there are few trainers left. And sorry about the late update. And I might be changing the name of the story, it is not turning out the way I thought it would. **


End file.
